


Sur sa peau

by Callistontheweb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, birthday gift
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve regarde Tony dormir et pense à tout ce qu'il n'ose pas lui dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur sa peau

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire, Yumika ! J'étais partie pour t'écrire un frostiron mais finalement, je me suis dit que tu préférerais un Tony/Steve. Malheureusement, je ne suis plus très inspirée par le stony en ce moment, alors, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me suis appuyée sur un prompt. Comme j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour le déluge de guimauve qui va suivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère sincèrement que l'année qui s'annonce sera meilleure que celle qui vient de s'achever et je te souhaite encore un excellent anniversaire.
> 
> Disclaimer : seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages restent à Marvel.
> 
> XDDominique a aimé mon histoire et l'a traduite en chinois : http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=164516 Merci à elle !

Tu le regardes dormir et tu oses enfin t'avouer que tu n'as jamais croisé homme plus désirable. Il est allongé sur le ventre, un bras contre le flanc, l'autre au-dessus de la tête. Il est magnifique mais il te tourne la tête. Ne pas voir son visage te désole, alors tu viens t'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Tu contemples longuement son expression sereine, ne pouvant t'empêcher de penser que, s'il a l'air si tranquille, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu es là.

Tu aimes le regarder dormir, toi qui as si peu besoin de sommeil. Quand il dort, les masques tombent. Celui de l'Iron Man, froid et inexpressif. Celui du playboy milliardaire, celui que tu as d'abord pris pour son vrai visage. Son arrogance et sa vacuité t'avaient heurté mais pas surpris. Howard était comme ça, après tout. Dragueur, charmeur, sûr de sa place en ce monde. Pourquoi le fils aurait-il été différent ?

C'était avant. Avant que tu saches quel genre de père avait été Howard pour Tony. Un père pas si différent du tien. Pas vraiment démonstratif, pas vraiment attentif, pas vraiment là. Un ivrogne ayant l'alcool mauvais. Comme le tien, en somme, même si Joseph Rogers n'aurait jamais incité l'enfant que tu étais à consommer de l'alcool au prétexte que « cela forge un homme ». L'alcool coûtait cher et Joseph ne l'aurait pas gaspillé pour toi. Avant que Nat t'explique la trahison d'Obadiah, trahison qui avait fait sortir Tony d'une grotte afghane avec un électro-aimant à la place du cœur et avec la rage au fond de ce nouveau cœur. Avant que Tony s'offre un aller simple pour le vide, à cheval sur une tête nucléaire.

 _Vous n'êtes pas le genre à savoir vous sacrifier._ Les mots que tu as prononcés sur l'héliporteur continuent à te hanter. Tu les pensais quand tu les lui as crachés. Tu le pensais trop imbu de sa petite personne pour faire partie d'une équipe, de ton équipe. Il l'avait dit lui-même, plutôt que de s'allonger sur les barbelés pour que ses équipiers puissent s'enfuir, lui aurait coupé les barbelés. Tu avais pensé qu'il s'agissait encore là d'une des fameuses pirouettes starkiennes. Il se montrait juste pragmatique. Ton opinion avait été vite établie, il était vraiment le dernier homme que tu imaginais faire face à une mort certaine pour sauver une population condamnée par l'organisation dont tu suivais alors les ordres.

Tu soupires. Les minutes suivant sa disparition derrière le portail ont été les plus longues de ton existence. Tu t'étais retrouvé à prier qu'un miracle se produise, les yeux rivés vers cet endroit du ciel qui semblait l'avoir avalé. Quand un dieu entendit ta prière et que l'Iron Man fut recraché à travers l'espace comme on recrache un pépin de pastèque, tu t'étais senti tellement soulagé. Tu aurais voulu lui dire à quel point tu regrettais, à quel point tu t'étais trompé, mais tout ce que tu réussis à lui dire fut « on a gagné ». On a gagné. Bien joué, capitaine. Très expressif.

C'est bien ton problème. Les mots, tu sais les manier quand il faut donner des ordres ou expliquer ta tactique mais quand tu veux exprimer ce que tu ressens, tout ce coince dans ta gorge. On a gagné. Youpi.

Tu soupires encore et tu passes le bout de tes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner dans son sommeil. Tu t'arrêtes dans le bas de son dos, là où il ne supporte pas que tu le chatouilles. Tu as découvert sa petite faiblesse et tu aimes en jouer, tu aimes l'entendre râler et rire en même temps. Cette fois, tu ne le chatouilles pas. Tu commences à tracer des lettres sur sa peau.  _T. o..._

Après la bataille, après le retour de Loki et de Thor sur Asgard, tu as appris que Tony allait mal. Trouble de stress post-traumatique. Tu ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait vu là-haut, que deviner le sentiment d'horreur et d'impuissance qu'il avait dû éprouver, mais tu t'étais mis en tête que tu devais l'aider. Que tu pouvais l'aider.  _n. y..._

Il t'a regardé arriver avec méfiance. Pepper, Bruce, Nat... ils avaient tous tenté de le pousser à se faire soigner mais cette tête dure refusait d'admettre qu'il avait un problème. Paradoxalement, ce qui t'a aidé sur le coup, c'est ce qui te bloque d'habitude. Tout le monde avait tenté de le faire parler, de l'amener à exorciser le mal qui le rongeait. Mais toi, les mots ne sont pas ton fort. Tu avais peur d'être ridicule et de tout bousiller en étant encore à côté de la plaque.  _On a gagné..._ Alors, tu t'es assis en face de lui, tu as sorti le calepin qui t'accompagne partout où tu vas et tu as commencé à dessiner. Le milliardaire, qui s'attendait sans doute à être pressé de questions, en avait été déstabilisé. Il s'était levé et était venu voir de plus près ce que tu faisais.

« Putain, c'est moi, ça ?

— Brillamment observé, Stark, avais-tu ironisé.

— C'est presque ressemblant, avait-il rétorqué avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Où avez-vous appris à dessiner comme ça ?

— J'ai fait les Beaux-Arts, l'avais-tu renseigné. Et j'ai toujours dessiné, aussi loin que je me rappelle.

— Sérieux ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne, Stark ? Qu'un militaire puisse s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son arme ? Vous auriez été moins surpris si j'avais dessiné un char d'assaut ?

— Touché », avait-il rigolé.

À cet instant, la glace avait été rompue. Tony avait continué à te lancer des piques, à t'affubler de surnoms ridicules, mais tu avais perçu moins de colère dans sa voix quand il s'adressait à toi. Il t'avait même autorisé à le suivre dans son labo. Pendant qu'il travaillait, toi tu dessinais. Et tu l'écoutais parler. De Pepper qui l'avait finalement quitté, de la thérapie qu'il s'était résigné à suivre, de ses projets... Tu te demandes encore s'il aurait autant parlé s'il n'avait pas eu un quasi muet en face de lui.  _Je..._

Un jour, il avait relevé la tête de son nouveau jouet et t'avait demandé, de but en blanc :

« Cela ne dérangeait pas ton paternel que tu dessines ?

— Mon père se moquait bien de ce que je pouvais faire, à partir du moment où je ne traînais pas dans ses pattes. Et vous- et toi, c'était quoi ton jardin secret quand vous- tu étais enfant ?

— Je faisais du modélisme.

— Du modélisme ? Des maquettes de voitures ?

— Plutôt des maquettes d'avions. Des chasseurs américains de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, surtout. Il y en avait partout dans ma chambre, avait-il dit, l'air rêveur.

— Tu en fais toujours ?

— J'ai arrêté quand j'avais huit ans. Howard trouvait que c'était du temps perdu. Un jour, il a tout flanqué dans un carton et il m'a dit que j'en avais fini avec ces enfantillages. Je n'ai jamais terminé mon P-51 Mustang... », avait-il conclu en haussant les épaules, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait plus.

Encore une fois, tu n'as pas su quoi lui dire. Mais, instinctivement, tu as réalisé qu'il n'avait pas envie de t'écouter lui dire que tu étais désolé. Tu l'as regardé se replonger silencieusement dans le travail. Pour une fois, ses bavardages incessants et son agitation permanente t'ont manqué. Tu hésites et tu traces :  _t'aime_.

Tu n'as pas su quoi lui dire mais, pendant qu'il travaillait, tu as réfléchi. Quand vous êtes tous venus à la Tour pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Tony, les Avengers surveillant le milliardaire comme du lait sur le feu, tu lui as tendu un petit paquet, maladroitement emballé. L'air surpris de Tony en découvrant la maquette du P-51 Mustang t'a amusé, le sourire qu'il t'a adressé t'a touché plus que tu ne le pensais possible.

Quand le dernier invité est parti, vous laissant seuls tous les deux, il t'a regardé et il a dit :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'écoutais déblatérer, Capsicle. Je suis impressionné.

— Tu croyais que si je ne répondais pas, c'était parce que ce que tu pouvais dire me passait au-dessus de la tête ?

— Peut-être... À part ce foutu psy que vous m'obligez à aller voir, j'ai l'impression que personne n'a envie de m'entendre parler d'autre chose que des trois F. Filles, fêtes et fric...

— Moi, cela m'intéresse. »

Ça y est, tu lui disais ce que tu pensais vraiment. Le regard surpris de Tony te confirma que cela devait être une grande première.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Tu venais de te jeter à l'eau, non ? Autant t'y noyer avec classe. Alors, tu t'es incliné vers lui et tu as posé tes lèvres sur les siennes, attendant qu'il te repousse. Mais il n'a pas bougé, alors tu as passé les bras autour de lui et tu as fait glisser ta langue sur ses lèvres. Il a semblé hésiter, mais il a ouvert timidement la bouche et sa langue est venue à la rencontre de la tienne. Tu l'as embrassé jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air t'oblige à te reculer mais tu ne l'as pas lâché. Il t'a regardé avec l'air perdu, ce qui t'a mis légèrement en colère.

« Ça te dégoûte ? avais-tu craché.

— Non. Non, c'est juste que je... je ne pensais pas que tu... aimais les hommes », avait-il avoué, perplexe.

Cela t'a fait rire. Tu n'as jamais compris comment les gens pouvaient te prendre pour un parangon de vertu. Tu es un soldat, bordel, pas un moine ! Juste après le sérum, les filles t'ont tourné autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel et tu ne t'es pas gêné pour en profiter. Tu n'as pas non plus laissé les mecs indifférents et, dans les baraquements, ils ont été quelques uns à étouffer leurs gémissements dans l'oreiller. Tant que tu restais à peu près discret, l'état-major fermait les yeux. Don't ask, don't tell, même à l'époque. Quand tu as dit tout ça à Tony, il en est resté bouche bée, pour une fois.

Tu ne l'as plus jamais lâché après ça. Ce soir, tu es dans sa chambre et s'il est si fatigué, c'est en grande partie de ta faute. Tes doigts continuent à écrire sur son dos.  _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._ C'est facile à écrire, pourquoi est-ce si dur à dire ? Tu lui as dit que tu aimais être avec lui, que tu aimais l'écouter parler, le voir te sourire et l'entendre rire. Tu lui as dit que tu aimais ces moments où il s'abandonne entre tes bras, ces instants où il gémit et crie ton nom. Pas mal pour un quasi muet. J'aime ci, j'aime ça, mais je t'aime ? À chaque fois que tu penses le lui dire, tu te revois à genoux sur un trottoir de Manhattan et tu as peur de lui sortir un autre « on a gagné ».  _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._ Tu traces les lettres si vite maintenant que tu crains de les lui imprimer sur la peau. Tu pousses un grognement de frustration et tu viens t'allonger contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur.

Alors, il prend ta main, entrelace ses doigts entre les tiens et murmure d'une voix fatiguée. « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Capsicle. Maintenant, arrête de me griffer le dos et viens te coucher. » Alors, tu te serres un peu plus étroitement contre lui, tu souris et tu fermes les yeux, le rejoignant enfin dans le sommeil.

**Author's Note:**

> Le prompt : Imaginez A traçant « Je t'aime », encore te encore sur le dos de B, pensant que B dort. Quand A s'allonge, prêt à dormir, B se rapproche et passe les bras autour de A, murmurant doucement « Je t'aime aussi ». Bonus si c'est la première fois que A déclare son amour à B.
> 
> Vous serez peut-être surpris par la forme de cet OS. Je viens de lire Un homme qui dort de Georges Perec, roman dans lequel l'auteur s'adresse directement à son personnage principal en le tutoyant et j'ai trouvé que mon texte sonnait mieux sous cette forme que si je l'avais écrit à la troisième personne. Mais je comprendrais que vous trouviez cela spécial. ;)


End file.
